crossing_jordanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firedingo5
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Crossing Jordan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey If I'm not on which is often and you really need me, then send me an email at nay_here@hotmail.com. Don't forget to add a subject line otherwise it'll end up in my trash. If you have an issue with something I've added then please let me know why. Thanks, ~~firedingo~~ 01:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Hey... I've been editing the Crossing Jordan wiki, and I was wondering if I could have admin rights. I can't change anything important without them. Jenthewarrior 01:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) About a page on Crossing Jordan The page 'Watch the Show' on the Crossing Jordan Wiki features illegal links and encourages illegal activity; watching a show for free online violates the rights of the show's creator. I removed it once but you reverted it. I don't think it should be allowed on the wiki. Jenthewarrior 01:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I didn't revert it but I did modify it after someone reverted it. I think the page is relevant but some on the content needs fixing. It should probably contain links to where people can buy any of the available dvds. ~~firedingo~~ 09:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC)